


warmth.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2020 [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, M/M, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: In a January afternoon, Billy is late to pick Steve up.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954993
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a cheat lol hope you like it!

The cold air nipped his cheeks, turning them an abused red as he headed to the wonderful and smooth blue car his boyfriend drives. 

_Boyfriend,_ the word still sends a shiver up his spine in a way that interests him and makes him feel warm inside. Full. 

He curls his lips into a smile unconsciously and shoves his hands a little rougher into his jacket before finally giving in and takes his hands out to open the door of the car. 

"Hey there, Princess." Billy greets, grinning like a Cheshire cat and eyes glinting in amusement. 

Steve makes sure that Billy sees his eyes roll but still, his smile keeps and he fidgets a little at 'Princess'. 

"Hey, Billy." 

He leans over the console to press a quick, chaste kiss to his lips and Billy reciprocates before Billy pulls away with a confused look on his face and settles two warm hands on either side of his waist; they feel so warm on his cold body. 

"You are fucking freezing, Harrington," Billy says, voice somewhere between confused, concerned, and amused. 

"It's cold out." Steve teases back, nodding slowly and smiling slightly. Billy hums in agreement and finally, he turns back to the ignition to start it and murmurs, "We're going to your place and I'm going to warm you up." 

Steve nods happily and smiles brightly as happiness blooms in his chest, "Can't wait." 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! kudos and comments are great!


End file.
